List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
]] All the Toon characters on this list have either appeared physically or in another form in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. These characters had either appeared in animated features or cartoon shorts made by various studios, presented here. Note: This list does not contain the characters mentioned in the film or the character cameos from the Roger Rabbit shorts, Tummy Trouble, Roller Coaster Rabbit and Trail Mix-Up. Walt Disney *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Pluto *Pete *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Clara Cluck *Jose Carioca *Peter Pig *Bucky Bug from Bugs in Love *The merry dwarves from The Merry Dwarves *The trees and flowers from Flowers and Trees *The sun from Father Noah's Ark *Big Bad Wolf, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, and Little Red Riding Hood *The orphans from Orphans' Benefit *Toby Tortoise, the girl bunnies, and the animal pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare *The Water Babies from Water Babies *Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin? *Cock o' the Walk from Cock o' the Walk *Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant *Snow White, the Seven Dwarfs, The Evil Queen (appearing as the Witch) and the forest animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ferdinand from Ferdinand the Bull *Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and Lampwick from Pinocchio *Various Fantasia characters: **The brooms from The Sorcerer's Apprentice **Hyacinth Hippo and Madame Upanova from Dance of the Hours; **one of the pegasuses, one of the unicorns, and the cupids from The Pastoral Symphony **The Chinese mushrooms from Nutcracker Suite *The Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon *Dumbo, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior, and one of the clowns from Dumbo *Bambi, The Great Prince, Faline, Flower, and Thumper (mentioned) from Bambi *Pedro from Saludos Amigos *Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy *Emotion from Reason & Emotion *Monte from The Pelican and the Snipe *Chicken Little from Chicken Little *Peter and Johnny Fedora from Make Mine Music *Br'er Bear, the Tar Baby, the hummingbirds and the Sis Moles from Song of the South *Willie the Giant and the Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free *The forest animals from Melody Time* *Danny from So Dear to My Heart* *J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* *Mr. Walker from Motor Mania* *Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, The Cheshire Cat, and the doorknob from Alice in Wonderland* *A sheep that resembles Lambert's mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion* *The apartments and skyscrapers from The Little House* *Witch Hazel from Trick or Treat* *Tinker Bell, John Darling, and the rhinoceros from Peter Pan* *Babe the Blue Ox from Paul Bunyan. *Maleficent's goons from Sleeping Beauty* *The penguin waiters and the silhouette of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins* * Flaps the Vulture and Kaa from The Jungle Book* *Piglet from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh* *Pongo (as a toy) and Perdita (as a toy) from One Hundred and One Dalmatians* Warner Bros. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Sam Sheepdog* * * *A Bugs Bunny prototype *A gray version of Marc Antony* *Yoyo Dodo from *A fox that resembles George from *Gracie from * *Toro from * *A character resembling * MGM *Droopy Dog *Spike *Screwy Squirrel *Meathead *Benny Burro *A character resembling Barney Bear *A purple version of George *The octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy* Paramount Pictures *Betty Boop *Koko the Clown *Wiffle Piffle *Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Columbia Pictures *Lena Hyena from Li'l Abner Universal Studios *Woody Woodpecker *A character resembling Wally Walrus *A gold version of Papa Panda *Chilly Willy* (mentioned) *Dinky Doodle (mentioned) 20th Century Fox *Gandy Goose *The lion from The Temperamental Lion King Features Syndicate *Felix the Cat Deleted/Unused Characters Many additional characters were planned, or at least considered, for inclusion in the film but ultimately omitted due to legal issues and/or production limitations. Others managed to make it into the final film, but were cut out or replaced later on during production and development. Walt Disney *Chip 'n' Dale *Practical Pig *One of the vultures from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ben Ali Gator, Zeus and a centaurette from Fantasia *Ichabod Crane from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad* *Monstro from Pinocchio Warner Bros. *Witch Hazel* * MGM * *The wolf from *The turkey from Paramount Pictures * , , and *Superman * * * * * * 20th Century Fox * * Columbia Pictures * Universal Studios * Hanna-Barbera * * Special Edition DVD Cameos Numerous characters that did not make cameos in the film made a few on the menus of the Special Edition DVD. Note: Most can be seen in the second disc. *Lady Tremaine from Cinderella* *The Bread-and-Butterflies from Alice in Wonderland* *Elliott from Pete's Dragon* *Emperor Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove* (*) Denotes anachronisms; these characters (or, in the cases of characters such as Tinker Bell and Marvin the Martian, the animated versions of them that appear in the film) were created after 1947. But as screenplay writer Peter S. Seaman said, "The aim was entertainment, not animation history." It also has been argued that the characters may have "existed" in the Toon world before being "discovered" and featured in real productions. Trivia *Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck also appeared with Donald Duck's nephews, the Muppet Babies versions of Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, and Gonzo and Pooh and Tigger in the anti-drug TV special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue two years later in 1990. es:Cameos de ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? Category:Lists of characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Touchstone Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lists Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Character groups Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos